Fondest Memories
by Sam1
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Jeff's fondest memories with each of his sons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own the TBs or the Tracys.

A/N: As with any suggestions given to me, I try to remember to give credit to that person. This story needs to be credited to Ambernine since she mentioned it in a review for "Brotherly Interactions".-sam1

Fondest Memories

Scott Carpenter Tracy

I must have looked ridiculous as I rushed about trying to get dressed. In my defense, I had a good reason and that was the beautiful woman who was watching me while she breathed through another contraction. As always, she was calm and patient while I finally managed to pull my jeans on.

"Jeff, slow down, our doctor said that it will take longer for a first baby to be born," Lucy told me. Smiling sheepishly, I pulled my t-shirt over my head only to hear her soft laugh. "It's inside out and backwards." Rolling my eyes, I quickly put it on correctly and then put my sneakers on. I grabbed her hand and suitcase before we were finally ready for the short trip to the hospital. I'd already mapped out the best and fastest way to get there. After hours of breathing through contractions with her as well as a brief period of being called everything but my name, our firstborn son took his first breath and let us know exactly what he thought of the harsh lights and cooler temperature.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. When she was finished with whatever she had to do, she quietly left the room. The nurse followed as soon as she had finished with swaddling my son and handed him carefully to Lucy. When he was safely nestled against her, she unbuttoned her nightshirt and smiled as he nuzzled her breast for a few moments before latching on. That's when it really hit me and I sank down onto the chair next to Lucy's bed.

"Dear God, I'm a father," I muttered, unaware that Lucy heard me.

"And you'll be a great one, Jeff," she said, softly. A soft smile played on her beautiful lips and her eyes though exhausted were sparkling in happiness. "I think he's done for a while so come and get acquainted with our son." Awkwardly, I took him from her arms and tried to remember everything that I'd read and heard about holding a newborn baby. Gazing down at my baby boy, I was surprised to see him staring intently at me. A sudden and fierce desire and overwhelming need to protect him flooded my body and soul. Aside from the love I felt for Lucy nothing had ever come close to what I was feeling now.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, I'll do everything to protect you," I whispered. "You'll grow up knowing the love and loyalty of family. You'll be spoiled beyond belief by your grandparents with knowledge and love. But even that will pale with what your mommy and I will give you. I love you, Son." His eyes widened a bit as if he understood what I was saying before they gently fluttered closed and he brought his tiny hand to his mouth and suckled on it. A small sniffle caught my attention and I looked over at my Lucy and saw the tears streaming down her face. Leaning next to her, we stared at the most precious gift we had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed, I still don't own 'em.

Fondest Memories

John Glenn Tracy

"Daddy, where goin'?" Glancing in the rearview mirror, I gazed at my blond-haired and often quiet two-and-a-half-year-old son. His hands clasped a child's book that had been a favorite of Lucy's and he carried it everywhere with him. Smiling, I remembered her showing me a picture of her sitting on her dad's lap while he read "Poky Little Puppy" for the hundredth time. Now she and John had continued that tradition every evening when he crawled up onto her lap and she read to him.

"I thought that since Mommy was busy with Virgil and Scott was at school, we'd go see something amazing." My attention had shifted to monitor the traffic but I managed a quick glance to see his look of puzzlement.

"What we seein' that amazin'?" Looking down, he grabbed his sippy cup and drank some of his apple juice. Before I could answer, I pulled into the parking lot of a children's museum that had a planetarium connected to it.

"We're going to see something truly spectacular, Johnny," I answered. "Let's get you out of that car seat." In no time at all, we were inside the planetarium and his eyes widened in awe.

"Daddy, is pretty here," he said in a hushed tone. His head turned rapidly to make sure that he missed nothing. He refused to sit in a seat alone so I held him on my lap and listened and watched as each of the constellations were pointed out in the dome of the night sky. "Dat where you goed?" Scott had informed him that I'd been to outer space where the aliens were.

"I went to the moon, Johnny," I answered, quietly. The peacefulness of watching the mock sky was something that I didn't want to interrupt. Thirty minutes later, the show was over and I carried him out to the museum. As we passed the gift shop, Johnny gasped and pointed.

"Daddy, stars and moon," he said, excited. Glancing at what he was pointing at, I made a decision to be an impulse buyer. On the way home, his book "Poky Little Puppy" was tucked between him and the side of his car seat while the book he'd seen with the stars and moon on it was on his lap. His bright blue eyes were hidden from my view as he had fallen asleep.

Holding up the picture of Johnny sleeping in his car seat with his favorite books within reach, I realized just when his love of astronomy really began.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Fondest Memories

Virgil Grissom Tracy

Approaching the family room, I could hear the sounds of the old upright piano that Lucy had inherited from her aunt. Recognizing the music as one of her favorite pieces, I couldn't help but smile at the talent of my wife.

"Lucy, I…" My words died in my throat when I saw Virgil sitting on the piano bench. A loud crash of random notes all but shook the windows in the room. Lucy came running in from the direction of the kitchen with John close behind her.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, amused. The dumbfounded look on my face must have tickled her because she started laughing. "Jeff, whatever in the world is wrong with you?"

"How? When?" I stammered, pointing to Virgil, who was grinning at me.

"Between your first expedition to the moon and now," she answered.

"Daddy, Mommy's been teachin' me and she says I'm a…" he paused, looking up at her.

"A natural, Virgie," she reminded him.

"But he's only six-years-old." Incredulous, I could only stare at him. He truly was a replica of his mother in looks and talents. His artwork was displayed on his section of the refrigerator. With five sons, Lucy and I made sure that each of them had equal attention and space to display their talents so none felt left out. Suddenly, soothing music drifted from the old upright and I listened in amazement at Virgil's talent. The tune changed and he called out for Lucy.

"Mommy, play with me," he called. Instantly, she joined him. Not wanting to lose this moment, I grabbed the camera from its shelf and snapped a few pictures of them playing together. Little did I know that in a few years that it would be Virgil's talent that would ease some of the ache in my heart. Lucy would live on in each of our sons but more so in Virgil.


	4. Chapter 4

Fondest Memories

Gordon Cooper Tracy

It is no secret that each of my five sons holds a very special place in my heart. Gordon, however, holds a little bit more because in all actuality he shouldn't even be here. Not that Lucy and I didn't want our red-haired son, I still don't know where he got that color from but I digress, it's just that he was born prematurely and struggled against everything the doctors said and lived. Looking at him now, you'd never know that he'd ever been so small and fragile.

"Dadda." Drawn from my inner musings I look down at my fourteen-month-old son who plopped down next to me. Cringing slightly, I'm grateful that his bottom is padded by the swim diaper he's wearing or he'd be sore.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" Of all my sons, Gordon was the only one who never fussed when it was bath time. Lucy had picked up on his willingness to play in the water and signed him up for intro to swim lessons for babies. Up until about a two months ago, she'd taken him but once the doctor told her no more due to her pregnancy and subsequent delivery of Alan either Mom or I would take him. Sliding into the pool, I turned to get Gordon only to have him suddenly stand up and jump in right next to me. Reflexively, I grabbed for him before he sank too far. Gazing into his amber eyes, I could see the mischievous and playful soul that he would be as he grew older. His smile was innocent and contagious and I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Sim?" His chubby little hands splashed the water as I leaned back in the water and pulled him along. All at once, a deep belly laugh burst from him causing the five other parents in the pool with their children to laugh as well. Pulling him closer to me, I kissed his little cheek and smiled at the way he held onto me.

"I love you, Son," I whispered before continuing with his swim lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as every time I post something, I still don't own them.

A/N: Sorry that this was late being posted but here it is, the final update for this series.-sam1

Fondest Memories

Alan Shepard Tracy

With a quick glance at the clock on the dashboard of my car, I did a quick calculation and realized that I'd be home before my sons' bedtime. Actually, bedtimes as Scott was allowed to stay up until 8:30PM but John and Virgil had an 8:00PM bedtime. Gordon and Alan were usually tucked in by 7:30PM. Pushing my luck just a bit, I pressed a bit harder on the accelerator. An hour later, I was hurriedly grabbing my briefcase and suitcase from the backseat.

"DADDY!" I looked in the direction of the sudden cry and saw blonde-hair just barely peeking over the top of the picket fence. Two small hands clutched the slats and one bright blue eye could be seen. A warm sense of home washed away all the worries of my fledgling business. Setting down both briefcase and suitcase, I jogged back to the fence and reached over to pick up my baby boy.

"Here's my big boy," I said. "Where are your brothers, Alan?" He laid his head against my chest and pointed towards the back of the house where the pool was. Both of us listened to the sounds of his brothers splashing around.

"Allie misseded Daddy," he muttered. "You gone long time." I patted his back in reassurance.

"I missed you, too, Alan," I admitted. "I don't like being away from you and your brothers or your mommy."

"Den no go," he stated, simply as the young and innocent could do. "Stay wif Mommy and brudders. Stay wif Allie." Not wanting to end this special quiet time with my youngest son, I carried him over to the stoop outside the side door of the house and sat down with him on my lap.

"Soon I won't have to be gone as much, Alan," I explained. "But for now, I have to make sure that I take care of all of us." Stubbornly, my strong-willed son shook his head.

"No go no more," he demanded. "Allie misseded you." Sleepily, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and relaxed against me. Content to be home, the two of us sat there until he drifted off to sleep.

"Alan, where are you?" Lucy's voice drew closer until she saw me holding our youngest son on the stoop.

"Hi, Honey," I called out softly. She walked out to us and it was then I realized that I no longer heard the splashing in the pool. "Where are the boys?" Before she answered, she leaned down to give me a kiss.

"I sent them inside to get their pajamas ready so bath time could start," she said. "How long have you been home?"

"Long enough to get a small lecture from Mr. Alan here," I admitted. "I didn't want to end the peaceful feeling of holding him close." Standing up, I followed her around to the pool deck and into the house. I carried Alan up to the bedroom he shared with Gordon and laid him down on his bed and gently tucked him in. Gazing down at him, I realized how much this little boy meant to me and I made a promise to myself that I'd find a way to be home more. All so that he wouldn't have to tell me that he "misseded" me.


End file.
